


Then You Put Your Arms Around Me

by Tto_rai



Series: Umbrella Academy Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Diapers, He kinda gets off on it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus is stressed, M/M, Omorashi, Prompt Fill, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tto_rai/pseuds/Tto_rai
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves has many unusual habits, none of which really surprise his other siblings. Except when Diego walks in on him doing something that really does surprise him-WARNING- don't like, don't readREAD THE TAGS





	Then You Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt fill for [ this](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=46364#cmt46364) prompt on UmbrellaKink, which you can find all the other prompts people post [here ](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html)

Klaus Hargreeves has many unusual habits, and none of them really surprise or bother his siblings. I mean he wears skirts and make-up, and acts in a feminine way, never really being the epitome of masculinity like his brothers were.  
However, despite Klaus's quirky and unusual behaviour, it still surprises Diego and catches him off guard when he walks into Klaus's room to ask him a question, only to be left with even more questions. He walked in on Klaus (ungracefully) taping himself into a diaper.

Klaus startles at the interruption and yells at Diego to get out, flushed bright red from shame and embarrassment. Diego didn't waste any time in scurrying out of the room and shutting the door behind him, leaning up against it and trying to process what he just saw. He gulps and turns around to face the door, leaning in close so he could speak to Klaus through the door. "S-sorry, I should have knocked..." he stuttered, trying to calm down a bit.  
Klaus huffed and pulled on a pair of loose pants over his diaper and walked to the door. "Yeah.... you should have" he opened the door and pulled Diego inside. His face was still red and he chewed his lip anxiously as he looked at his brother. "Don't tell any of the others" he said in a small voice. Diego quickly shook his head and bit his lip too. "I-I won't...that’s not my place to do that...but uh...could you maybe explain what this is?" Diego asked, sitting down with Klaus on his bed, trying not to focus on the crinkling sound Klaus made as he sat down.  
"It's a bit self-explanatory Diego..." Klaus responded, a little exasperated and still very mortified at this whole thing.  
"Well yeah, I can see what it is, I just want to know why you're wearing it!" Diego said, looking at Klaus. "Do you use it?" he asked him, frowning a little. Klaus sighed and put his head in his hands. "Y-yeah, I do..." he replied shyly, his voice just barely a whisper.

Diego stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. "Like, because you need it?" Klaus shook his head, wanting nothing more than for the ground to just swallow him whole. "No not as such..." he admitted, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "It started out as a stress relief thing"  
Diego raised an eyebrow, as if to urge Klaus to continue. Klaus sighed and shook his head. "It still is a stress thing, but sometimes I also kind of get off on it?" he said quietly, steeling himself for his brother's disgusted response. 

But it never came. Diego just shrugged and leaned back on Klaus's bed. "Fair enough, I guess it's better than you doing drugs or going out and getting drunk" he said, looking over at his brother. Klaus looked up at him, surprised by his response. "Thank you for not being weird about it..." he said, blushing a little. Diego shrugged again and shook his head. "It's cute" he commented, smiling at him in a way that he only reserved for Klaus.  
Klaus smiled back and crawled closer to Diego, cuddling up to him and sighing softly. Diego put an arm around him and held him close. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, reaching for Klaus's TV remote. He nodded and rested against Diego, smiling still. 

After flicking on a random movie channel, Diego settled down and cuddled up to Klaus. They did this a lot and were very close. It wasn't really a secret that Diego had a particular soft spot for Klaus, and certainly would drop everything to help him out. Klaus also felt this way towards Diego, and it was pretty obvious that he was developing feelings for him. Despite this elephant in the room, neither man particularly rushed to try and label this connection or make anything of it, and simply enjoyed their time together as it was. Diego gently kissed Klaus's forehead while they cuddled, and Klaus smiled as he shifted closer. "Mmm... you're warm Dee..."  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that..." Diego teased, combing his hand through Klaus's curls. The curly haired man just laughed and sighed. "I like calling you that" he replied. Diego chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully. "Luckily it’s you, if it were anyone else then there'd be a knife heading for them" Diego joked, making Klaus laugh a little. Klaus felt lucky and warm inside that he got to see this side of Diego. 

A few hours passed, and Klaus was starting to fidget and get a little restless. Diego lightly smacked his thigh to get him to stay still, but he kept squirming, letting out a couple soft whimpers. "What's up?" he asked, looking at him. Klaus had flushed red and hid his face against Diego's shoulder. "I-I need to go..." Klaus whispered, biting his lip. Diego frowned a little and ran a hand through Klaus's hair. "Then go...it's okay..." he encouraged, putting an arm around Klaus.  
Klaus whined a little and held onto Diego's shirt, tucking his head into Diego's shoulder to hide his face. He held a hand between his legs and squeezed his legs together. He kept fidgeting and whining a little, his breathing picking up a little. "Just a sec, a little longer..." he replied. Diego nodded and kissed his forehead softly. After a moment, he pulled Klaus into his lap, making him keep his legs apart by positioning him so that he had a leg either side of Diego's waist. Klaus whined a little and leaned forward to rest his head against Diego's chest. He gently started rolling his hips, still trying not to leak. "Diego~" he huffed out quietly, holding onto Diego under him.  
Diego's breath hitched a little and he held onto Klaus's slim waist. "Come on... you can do this..." he egged him on, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly. Klaus whined again and met Diego's cheek kiss with a kiss on the lips, catching the other man a little off guard. Diego kissed back happily, tucking his hands under the waistband of Klaus's sweatpants and cupping his ass. 

Klaus tensed up and broke the kiss, whining quietly under his breath as he kept rolling his hips, and Diego was about to kiss him again when he felt the padding of Klaus's diaper beginning to swell up. He let Klaus rest his head on his chest, running his hands through the curls, and gently kissing his forehead. Klaus held onto him still, filling up his diaper and blushing softly as he did. "Feels good" he whispered, gaining a chuckle from Diego.  
"Mmm, yeah it does..." he admitted, making Klaus chuckle a little at him too.

When Klaus had finished, he lay against Diego for a few more minutes. Diego gently kissed him before patting his wet diaper. "Let’s get you changed out of that before you get a rash" He teased, lifting Klaus up. Klaus only laughed and let Diego change him, happy with this newly developed aspect of their dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole list of other prompts I want to fill, but I also have a few suggested to me through my inbox that I will get to. If you want to suggest something, please comment below and let me know!


End file.
